As collaborative workflows gain popularity, systems have been developed to allow simultaneous editing, commenting, messaging, etc. These implementations vary between content item types, systems, and applications. Collaborators using various content item types, systems, and applications have difficulty maintaining the disjointed collaborative workflows. Because of these limitations, collaborators typically use a parallel workflow: one workflow for content item manipulation and another workflow for communication. For example, collaborators might use a document management system to store their content items and email to communicate about those content items. Many of these limitations are retained in collaborative environments as a result of traditional desktop file management paradigms and legacy applications.